Love Among the Testubes
by civillove
Summary: Spike and Fred during season 5. Def SPRED and...somethings not right with Wesley...he's changing, but into what?
1. A listening ear

Chapter 1: A Listening Ear.

Spike walked into the lab and saw Fred was sobbing on one of the counter tops. "Luv? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Fred got up suddenly trying to compose herself. "Nothing Spike I'm fine."

"Right…do that for your amusement then eh?" He raised his eyebrows.

She smiled. "No really I'm just stressed is all. This damn problem Angel has me on and Wesley…just isn't getting me."

He sat down next to her. "Getting you?"

"You know just horribly non obvious. I've been trying to do something romantic with him all week and he won't get the point."

"I'm sure he will. We men are thick." He cocked his head to the side.

"Ya maybe." She wiped under her eyes. "Thanks for the talk."

He put his hand on hers. "S'alright. What I'm naturally here for."

And of course, since it looked like he was flirting, Wesley walked in and purposely cleared his throat. They unlatched and looked at anything but each other.

Fred jumped off the counter. "Wesley…Spike was just…" She looked at Spike but couldn't seem to find the words. "What are you doing here?"

Wesley's voice was a bit stiffer then usual, he was sure he had just walked in on something. "Came to take you home…as usual." That was intended for Spike, that as usual…Fred was _his_.

Spike got the point and hopped off the counter and stalked behind them. "No worries, Angel's time without being annoyed is completely overdue. Goodnight all."

He nodded in Fred's direction and she smiled, once again silently thanking him again.

"Come on, let's get you home"

Wesley turned left on Stanton, and drove up the road. He looked over at Fred to see she was staring out the window.

"So I was thinking...its only 10…maybe you'd still like to have dinner at my place?"

She was completely listening. "Hmm?? Oh yeah…dinner sounds great."

He sighed, a bit angry. "Or perhaps you'd maybe liked to be dropped off at Spike's. I'm sure he could offer you a nice blood packet."

That got her attention and she turned to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He played with her like she was stupid. "Vampires drink blood."

She rolled her eyes and gritted his name. "I know that Wesley. I've been killing them for 2 years now… I think I know that."

"Really…because to me it looks like you just find opportunities to get yourself killed."

"Let me out of the car."

He pulled over but she didn't get out, maybe she could fix whatever problem they were having.

"What's wrong Wesley?"

He took his hands off the wheel, as the moonlight shined off his ring making the red stone glow an eerie red. He turned, staring her straight in the eye. "You mean other than the fact that Spike and you were pretty close in the lab today?"

Her eyes grew wide. "You don't honestly believe…"

"Don't give that Fred, you may be incredibly smart in all areas of science…but lying isn't one of them."

She looked at him unbelieving his words. He thought she was lying?

She stretched to put her hand on his. "Wesley…"

He nudged back from her and she looked down hurt.

"Don't…" She pulled back her hand and quickly grabbed her purse. She gave him one final look before she stepped out of the car and into the dark Los Angeles city.

Spike hadn't been home for more then 20 min when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find a crying Fred on the other side. He ushered her inside and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong pet?"

She sniffled and held her head low. "Wesley and I just had a horrible fight."

"Oh I'm sorry luv. I'm sure you'll fix things."

She let out a sob and she placed her hand over her mouth. "I don't think we will."

He couldn't tell her that he wasn't at all unhappy about that; still…she probably still loved him. She was, after all crying for another man.

"Can you tell me what you were fighting about?"

She looked at his couch and he nodded, its not like she needed permission to sit there.

He sat next to her but not close enough to crowd her. She sniffed. "I don't even know…I was just looking out the window and he brought up…you."

He pointed to himself. "Me?"

She nodded. "Why would you ever talk about me luv?"

"He…he saw us in the lab today and thought otherwise…I just can't believe he accused me of lying to him."

"He didn't drive you over here I suppose."

She shook her head. "He stopped the car around Stanton and I walked…"

"By _yourself_?" He let out a low growl. "Do you know how many beasties are crawlin' around between here and there?"

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and whispered. "I really don't need to be talked at like I'm four, Spike."

He nodded slightly and looked around the room for something to cheer her up. His eyes landed on the television and he picked up a controller and held it in front of her.

"Crash Bandicoot?"

She smiled.

"Feel my wrath, gorilla throwin' barrels."

She smiled at him, she'd been here for over an hour, and Spike alone had made her feel better. She liked how she could just talk with him and how calming it was…plus seeing him lose to a girl playing a videogame…priceless.

"I win again."

He set down the controller. "That you do pet…battled all sorts of hell demons all my life…and yet I've lost to a girl."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

He smiled, he couldn't believe how hard he was falling for her…and he knew he had to stop…otherwise he was likely to keep falling until he hit the bottom, and smacked his head off the floor.

She looked at her watch and lifted herself from the couch; he trailed behind her as she headed for the door. He opened it for her and she stood in the doorway.

"Thanks…for ya know…cheering me up." She gave him a hug and his arms encircled her, rubbing her back.

"No problem luv, and don't worry…you'll fix things."

She nodded as she let go of him.

"You can call me if you need talk."

She dipped her head and walked out…suddenly not thinking about Wesley so much anymore.

Fred stalked into her apartment and she saw she had one missed call on her answering machine. She clicked the button and started undressing.

"_You have one unheard message. 10:45 pm (beep) Fred, it's me, Wesley. Um I'm sorry; I've seemed to jump to conclusions. I shouldn't have. If you could call me that would be great...I'll be here all night. Hope to hear from you." _

The message clicked off and Fred pressed delete, she took a moment and stared at the phone. Finally she picked up the receiver and punched in the numbers…she really wasn't sure if she should call him if she didn't need to. But she did anyway and he answered.

"Spike…its me…I was wondering if you could talk…"


	2. When is Wesley not Wesley?

Chapter 2: When is Wesley…not Wesley?

Spike walked into the science lab and stopped short when he realized Fred wasn't anywhere about. He wanted to see how she was since last night, since she'd called him and told him about Wesley. He was a prick according to him…or maybe…Spike was just jealous. He walked through the lab and stepped into her office.

"Great…where's a fetching mad scientist about when you need one?"

"Behind her desk…" Fred poked her head from under her desk and took a look at Spike. Did he somehow get more attractive since the night before?

"Uh pet…hate to break your bubble but people work on top of desks…not under them."

She nodded and pulled herself up and sluggishly sat in her chair. "I've been hiding from Wesley, ever since last night he's been trying to make it up to me all day…" She rubbed the side of her temples. "It's really starting to agitate me…I mean its not like he's not being really sweet and all…its just I don't want to be so quick to forgive him ya know?"

He nodded. "I understand luv…don't need to explain yourself to me."

Suddenly Angel came over Fred's speakerphone on her desk.

"Fred were having a meeting…now!"

She pushed a button making the phone click. "Ok Angel be there."

She stood to leave and stopped when she realized Spike wasn't following her.

She pointed over her shoulder and outside the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"To hear the poofter talk about profit mergers and power lunches…no bloody thanks…I'll wait here for you."

She smiled and nodded. After she left he let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding…coming to the conclusion that even if he didn't need to, he literally couldn't breathe when he was around her.

Fred walked into Angel's office and listened to the meeting drone on and on. And through it she could tell a certain pair of eyes were on her and occasionally she'd look at him and lightly smile…but she couldn't shake the weird feeling she was getting from it. It made her shiver from the inside out and part of her couldn't believe it was Wesley making her feel this way. He was the safest person she knew…except for Angel and Gunn…so why did she feel this way?

Finally the meeting ended and Fred was sent back to the lab to work on that damned problem that took hold of her brain. She sauntered up the stairs, ready for the brain workout, until someone stopped her halfway.

"Wesley…I'm really not in the mood to talk about it right now."

She tried to go past him but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Look Fred, I know I jumped to conclusions, but I think I at least deserve to explain myself."

She nodded. "I think you do too. But not right now… I have a problem that will take me all night…and you know how much Angel needs it…you were in the meeting."

Her voice got lower and lower until finally she was barely audible. She tried to lightly tug out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He was actually starting to pull her.

She looked down at the grip on her arm. "Wesley...let go."

She gave it another light pull but he didn't budge. "Wesley…please…"

He tightened his hold and she winced, she was about to scream for anyone but Lorne came around the corner…and he reluctantly let go.

"Hey cats and kittens. How the crazy little thing called love?"

Fred instantly bolted from them not giving Wes the time to grab hold of her again.

Lorne looked to Wesley. "What's got her catnip in a twist?"

Fred had to practically bolt up the two flights of stairs she would have regularly walked up. Wesley really had frightened her when he grabbed a hold of her wrist. His eyes showed no emotion...there was nothing. Nothing behind his hazel eyes that have might shown there was a problem. She might has well have been talking to a shell. She slowly composed herself and walked back into her lab looking at her clipboard full of things to do. She accidentally bumped into Spike and it caught her unawares. She gasped, dropping her clipboard. He bent down to pick it up.

"Oh, sorry luv…didn't mean to…" He took a long look into her eyes and could tell she was frightened. "Knock you off guard."

She took the board from him and straightened out the edges of her shirt, a motion she does when she's nervous…just finding something to do with her hands.

"You didn't…I'm fine." She went to go past him and he lightly grasped her arm. She took in a sharp breath, yanking her arm free.

He looked at her a bit confused. "Didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head and headed for her office. "No of course not."

He followed her and shut the office door behind them. He took hold of her shoulders and softly set her to sit on her desk.

"What happened luv? You're more flustered then a supermodel on a high beam…" He moved his hands down to her arm and she drew back again.

"And why is it you flinch ever time I touch you there?"

She smiled trying to throw off his suspicions closing in on her. "No Spike really…I'm ok."

She got up and walked to her file cabinet, opening it up looking for the name Barbara in "D". Spike was right…she was flustered.

"Wesley was right pet…you don't lie so well."

She took a deep breath and turned to him, leaning back on the cabinet. "Look…its nothing really…. its just…on the way out from Angel's meeting…Wesley grabbed my arm…and he wouldn't let go."

Spike took a step foreword as if almost to catch her. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No…just scared me. Actually if Lorne hadn't come along and distracted him…I don't know if he would have let go."

She turned back to the cabinets and continued to keep her hands busy…she didn't even want to look at him. He came up behind her and turned her around.

"Hey…"

She leaned into him, soaking up his comfort. He rubbed the side of her neck and the borderline of her shoulders, making her relax completely into his embrace.

"I've never seen Wesley like that…his eyes were completely empty Spike…if you only could have seen it."

She shuttered and he let go of her, he gave her a questioned look. "Are we sure it was Wesley then?"

"Everything is going completely according to plan."

Wesley turned to his desk and sat, twirling his glasses.

"And as soon as Ms. Burkle is added to the sacrifice…everything will be complete."


	3. Heroes and Promises

Chapter 3: Heroes and Promises.

Fred had been on edge all night, Spike had agreed to stay close until she went home…but she still felt like she was being watched. Every time the floor creaked or the doors swayed, she made Spike go check to see if anyone was there. After the one-hundredth time checking, she felt a little foolish, it was Wesley for Christ's sake…not a pack of angry vampires waiting to pounce and kill her.

She looked up to see Spike pacing, looking bored. "You don't have to stay you know…I'll probably just end up crashing here."

He shook his head and waved her off. "Piffle…no reason I can't stick around…its not like I have an un-life to attend to."

She smiled faintly and continued working. After a few hours it had started to get late and she started to feel the consciousness slip away a bit. She hadn't had coffee in a while and her eyelids couldn't stay open. She dimly felt Spike lift her from her stool and carry her to a couch in her office and cover her with his duster. She stirred a little and pulled on his t-shirt before he could walk away.

"Why did you carry me in here?"

"If I hadn't of…you would have fallen on the floor luv. Your were dozin' off pretty fast."

She rubbed her eyes. "I just shut my eyes for a min."

"A min. turned into ten."

She groaned. "I have to clean up the lab.'

"I'll do it…get some sleep."

She sat up and removed his duster. ''I can do It Spike."

He smiled at her. "You know why you can't do it pet?"

She shook her head and he found a rubber band ball at her desk and threw it at her. She barely reacted enough to even block it, it hit her square in the nose, but not enough to hurt her.

He smirked. "That's why…now go to sleep."

She shook her head, lying back down, and he recovered her with the duster…heading towards the major clean up duty ahead of him.

After hours of cleaning up test tubes and stray papers, Spike was exhausted. .

He shook his head, walking up the stairs to Fred's office. "That is the last time I help a damsel in distress…" He took a look at Fred quietly sleeping and he found a smile spreading across his face. "No matter how beautiful the bird may be..."

For a moment, he heard a noise in the hall, not even above a whisper. Someone was walking through the building. His head twitched to the lab doors, and he decided to check it out, Fred was perfectly safe for five minutes. He took one final look at her and headed towards the front of the lab He cautiously skimmed the doorway and exploded through the door with a sudden burst of violence…hitting someone in the nose with the door.

Spike turned his head to see who had yelped upon impact.

"Peaches…what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be tucked away in your beddy-bie where visions of Buffy dance in your head?"

Angel rubbed his nose. "Should be sayin the same thing Spike…what are you doing? Where's Fred?"

"She's asleep in her office, poor bird worked till she dropped." Spike turned to go back in the lab when Angel stopped him.

"That still doesn't explain to me why your still here."

Spike glared at him. "Like I need permission to be here. And by the by…Fred wants me here."

Angel rolled his eyes and took a step foreword. "Oh yeah…really see that happening."

"Its true ya poof! Wesley gave our Fred quite a scare, grabbed her arm in every which ways…"

"Wait a min…did you say Wesley scared her?"

Spike nodded. "You that thick…you do remember who Wesley is right? Tall fellow…glasses…the word "Pansy" taped to his shirt. Any of this ringin a bell?"

Now it was Angel's turn to glare. "I _know_ who Wesley is Spike…I mean why would Wesley scare Fred?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno…I was gonna talk with him and see what's what."

Angel laughed at that and put his hand on his chest as if to stop him. "Oh no…you go in there and try and talk and suddenly there'll be numerous death threats…"

Spike called after him as Angel turned down the hall. "That was only that one time!"

Wesley heard a knock on his office door and quickly hid the knife he was twirling, underneath his desk.

"Hey Wes…gotta min?"

"Of course…what can I do for you?"

Angel sat in the chair in front of Wes's desk. "Spike told me what happened with you and Fred."

Wesley glared into the distance. "Did he now? Well it was just a little fight…nothing to write home about."

"You grabbed her arm."

"Oh…. that. That was nothing…just a bit upset was all. Didn't mean to hurt her."

Angel shifted his weight on the chair. "Everything all right with you two?"

Wesley nodded. "Of course."

Angel smiled a little and got up out of the chair. "Good…so you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Wesley twisted the knife and held it tighter, turning his knuckles white. "I doubt it."

"Apologize to her. You'll make it right Wes…don't worry."

Wesley smiled and nodded, agreeing. Angel turned and left, shutting the door. As soon as he did so, Wesley stood.

"What do you tell a woman who has two black eyes?"

Wesley threw the knife he had been holding and it stuck into the wood on he door. He smiled.

"Nothing you haven't already told her twice."

Fred awoke a few hours later and walked down the office steps into her lab. She was surprised when everything was in tip-top shape. It looked like even the counters had been wiped down.

"Like what you see luv?"

She looked at Spike incredulously. "You did all this?"

He smiled modestly and lifted his hands. "With my own two hands."

She rushed and gave him a hug. He was surprised by that and almost toppled over when she made contact. "Oh thank you Spike! You have no idea how much work you saved me."

Spike felt a bit awkward like this and he let her go. "Give it some rest pet, s'not like I bought you a puppy."

In all truth Spike was thrilled he got another hug from her. But she still felt like someone else's property. Not like he had any trouble stealing it but he didn't want to hurt her in the process. Comforting her was one thing, hugging her for pleasure was another.

She looked at him questioningly. Had she done something wrong? She thought hugging him as a good thing, but the way Spike looked afterwards; it looked like she had stabbed him while doing it. It was true she had left a wound on him…but not one she could see.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Course not luv, jus wasn't expectin' it is all".

She ignored his mixed signals and sat down on her stool ready to work. "Well thanks anyway…and for watching me."

"Well if its no mind to you, I'm gonna take a beauty nap in your office pet. Hadn't slept yet."

She nodded but didn't answer, and with that he went into her office and shut the door…confusing her even more.

An hour almost went by and it was nearing dawn. She had been working on this problem non-stop and it still seemed to puzzle her.

"Ok just cancel out the remainder and add the exponent to balance the indifference."

She cross-referenced her notes to a large book next to her. "Which causes a feedback wave that liquefies half of the building…" She got frustrated and threw her glasses down on the notepad.

She groaned. "Oh! I'll just never get this right!"

The voice behind her made her gasp, setting her off guard. "Of course you will…you always do."

"Wesley…I didn't hear you come in."

She glanced towards her office and saw no movement from inside; Spike was still asleep. She shook her head feeling foolish…it was still Wesley. She stood up nonetheless and made her way to her office. He just came closer though and advanced so far she backed up into a counter.

"Wesley…is there something I could…"

"You think it's easy for me…watching you flirt with that dead thing in your office…watching its eyes glimmer all over you…"

He let his eyes follow her leg to her chest…and slowly his hands followed the same motion.

"Wesley stop!" Her voice peaked a little in the end; as if she was shocked he made such a grotesque advancement. He merely smiled and she moved her arm behind her, knocking a rack of test tubes on the floor, they shattered and Spike instantly came out of the office, just like she knew he would.

Spike saw Wesley practically on Fred and marched down there, shoving him back. "Problem mate?"

Wesley shook his head and shrugged. "No problem…she just got a bit skittish is all."

Spike nearly snarled at him. "You may be able to pull that bullshit with Angel…but I'll be damned if it works on me."

"I don't know what you mean." He tried moving around him, but Spike made sure he stood between him and Fred. "Oh look at the valiant hero. Struggling for the good of mankind…protecting the innocent. You ever read any of the true versions of fairytales? The heroes always lose."

Wesley gave one more wave to Fred and then departed from the lab. Fred closed her eyes, trying to block him out. She shuttered, she couldn't believe that _her_ Wesley was doing this to her. Spike turned and looked at her concerned.

"You alright?"

Her eyes remained close. "He tried to…"

"I know…it'll be ok…" He pulled her close again and a few tears escaped her closed eyes. "Shhh it'll be ok."

"That can't be Wesley…it just can't…he'd never…"

"A lot of people can do things…even if they don't mean to pet." He thought back to Buffy and remembered a similar occurrence. He wished he could have apologized and comforted her like he was comforting Fred. But past is past…and done is done.

He stroked her hair a little. "I'm gonna go have to talk to Angel…he's goin off the bend. I'm not letting him get a second chance."

She nodded into his chest and let go of him. She wiped her eyes and he sat her on the stool.

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to fall apart or drag you into this…. it shouldn't be your problem."

"It was my problem the moment he brought you into it." She smiled as he ran his hands down her arms. "Now I don't want to leave you alone…but the closer it gets to AM the more Angel gets irritated. Usually by nine he locks himself in his room above his office. He's already changed the hiding spot of the key twice so…"

She shrugged his arms off. "I'll be ok…you'll be back soon right?"

Her Texas twang seemed to intensify when she was nervous and he smiled heading for the doors. "Won't be longer then ten…promise."

"You always keep a promise to a lady?"

A glimmer of pain flashed across his eyes and he nodded, his voice seemed to crack on the spot. "Always…"

Spike pounded on Angel's door. "Damn it ya poof! Open up! Isn't closing time around nine?"

Angel's voice came in a muffled tone. "Shop's closed Spike. Come haunt me around noon."

Spike looked around the crowded co-worker floor. He smiled knowing how to get his attention. "Alright…well when you're done…" His voice escalated. "Snogging Harmony…make sure you get back to me."

Spike took a look at the faces now turned towards him and Angel's door, he smiled politely at them as Angel opened and yanked him inside.

Angel slammed Spike against the door growling. "What is it that you could possibly want?"

Spike smirked. "Careful peaches, a little more pounding and everyone will start to get the wrong idea about us."

He let Spike go and sauntered over to his bed, sitting on it. He put his hand in his hand and took a long un-needed breath. "Spike…please get on with it."

"Short version…Wesley just tried to grope Fred and lie about it…"

"What?"

"I was gonna put his porch lights out."

Angel stopped short and glared at Spike's burst of sudden violence.

Spike rolled his eyes at that. "Would be for the best…sure you understand."

Angel stood when he realized he hadn't put on a shirt and walked over to his dresser to retrieve a black one. He slipped it on and glanced at Spike. "So…are we sure were dealin with Wesley here?"

He shrugged. "Dunno… didn't want to burst into his office, guns a blazin without askin you first."

Angel threw a very skeptical look at him and he crushed under pressure. "All right I did but I didn't want to be wrong and hear Fred bitch about it."

Angel buttoned down his shirt. "How is she?"

Spike shrugged. "As well as to be expected I guess…she's scared."

Angel looked at Spike confused. "You care about her don't you?"

Spike lifted his eyes from the floor and looked directly into Angel's. He couldn't answer him…but Angel already knew what it would be. He knew Spike was falling in love with her, could smell it a mile away. He just never paid attention to it because Fred belonged to Wesley…it was the way it had always been.

He avoided Angel's question and motioned him outside his door. "Look I left her alone…can we hurry it up?"

Fred nervously played with her pen as she waited for Spike to return. She kept pretending to look at her notes, so if Spike walked in, it looked like she didn't need him. Though in reality, she was terrified. She kept thinking Wesley was going to pop out of her office or from behind a counter. And just to settle her nerves, she got up and slowly walked towards the end of the room, and peeked behind the row of tables. She felt stupid and yet a bit safer. She turned to go back to her stool and nearly bumped into Angel and Spike.

She panted a little from her sudden gasp. "God will everyone just stop doing that to me."

"Sorry…we came to see how you were."

She looked at Angel. "I'm fine…I'd be better if I could put bells on you two so I know when you were coming."

She walked past them and sat on her stool, reviewing her notes.

"Look Angel I've almost got this problem down I just need…"

Angel took her notepad and threw it on another counter. "You don't need to worry about that now…" She dreaded his next sentence. "We need to know about you and Wesley."


	4. Love is love

Chapter 4: Love is love.

She didn't think she heard him right.. "Me and Wesley? What about Wesley…"

"Your relationship…with each other."

She took a look at Spike, who shrugged his shoulders. Her voice got quiet and she looked at the floor, as if she was embarrassed to talk about it. "I don't think its any of your business."

Angel took a deep irritated breath. "Your right…its not…but something must have irritated him…"

Fred played with the strands of her hair, tugging on the ends. Anything to keep her busy; just to keep her from not breaking down in front of them. They didn't understand…neither of them. No matter how much they loved that Slayer…neither of them would know. They couldn't. Wesley was her savior, for a lack of better term. He saved her when Pylea had come into her dreams again, waking her from deep sleeps. And when her professor tried to send her back, he was the one who understood her pain and helped her…not told her to "get some sleep" or "just wait." He had always been there…and now suddenly he wasn't.

She let out a sob no one was prepared for, even Fred looked stunned it came from her. Angel instantly put his arms around her and rubbed her back, shushing her. Spike almost tackled Angel to the ground; comforting Fred was _his_ job. Sheer embarrassment was the only thing keeping him standing.

"Shhh its ok…it'll be ok."

"I'm sorry…I just don't understand what's happening. I'm so worried about him Angel…"

He rubbed her back and smiled inwardly when he realized Spike was seething. He didn't know that pissing him off would come so easy; all he did was rub her back. Was that all it took now? He let go of her but still held on to her arm for comfort purposes…or maybe just to piss Spike off more. All that time Spike had been dangling Buffy in his face…now it was his turn.

"Don't mean to interrupt the touchy-feelies…but can the encounter group get together later? Say perhaps when Wesley isn't so daft in the melon?" He let the venom from his jealousness seep into his voice, poisoning his words.

Fred nodded and Angel let go of her arm. Perhaps Spike was right, maybe now wasn't the best time to get the better of him...besides he knew he'd win in the end…Angel always did.

"Is there anything you can tell me about Wes, Fred?"

She looked at the ceiling and then back at him. "No…he was perfectly fine. I mean we fought the night before he grabbed my arm, but then he wanted to apologize the next day…then came into the lab and his hands were… and…and…"

She couldn't finish and Spike put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he nodded. "S'ok."

Angel moved to the other side of her and looked out the window, thinking. When he turned back he realized she was deep in thought about something. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Probably nothing…but the night we had the fight he was wearing a ring."

"Um ok luv…that's not exactly a clue…"

She glared at him and he backed off a little, moving to another part of the room. "I mean a ring I'd never seen before…like he'd just gotten it recently."

Angel picked up the notepad and tore the page with her notes off and grabbed a pencil on one of the tables. "What did it look like?"

"Um…brass...red stone…maybe a dragon or some type of monster engraved on the sides."

Angel sketched away on the pad and after a few moments showed her a detailed drawing of what she had said. She got up and went to the pad, looking at it with awe.

"Oh my god Angel…that's amazing…that's exactly what it looked like."

You could tell he was flattered, even without blush seeping into his dead cheeks. "Well I—I you know…its just a sketch."

Spike turned away from them mocking Angel. "Oh golly, Miss Burkle…it was just a sketch. I can also show you my collection of pastel painted men."

"Look I'll get this to Gunn and see if he can help me out being book man…try and figure out what the hell this thing is…Spike you stay with Fred and protect her."

He could tell Spike was overjoyed to be given that job. After all Spike was falling in love…not that he'd ever admit it. Spike noticed Angel's staring and covered up his show of emotion.

Spike chuckled. "Way to go…share your sensitive feelings boss. This thing could have killed Wesley and your ready to have tea with it."

"Oh I'll find it…and if it killed Wesley…I'm going to slam it down and look it in the eye."

Fred looked over at him. "Then what?"

Angel simply smiled. "Then I'm gonna share my feelings."

After Angel left, things got incredibly quiet. Spike kept thinking of the right thing to say to her, but suddenly bursting out, "Fred, I think I love you." Probably wasn't the best way to go. Fred on the other hand was distraught; she was worried sick about Wesley. She knew she still loved him…or at least she thought she did. But the more and more time she spent around Spike, she thought for sure her feelings had changed. Spike was defiantly someone that intrigued her…the only problem was…

"It's always been him."

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"Wesley…it's always been him."

She had sat down on her lounge chair in her office and Spike grabbed a stool, pulling it in front of her. He sat down on it and greatly wanted to grab her hands…but pulled back. She was talking about another man…no need to confuse her with another man's feelings.

"It'll get better luv." That's all he had to say to her?

"Really? Cause all I see is it getting worse." She stood and frantically paced in front of the lab windows, looking out at the well-lit city.

He let out a sigh and let her continue. "I love him Spike…I always have. Ever since I came back, ever since I've been here…just always. And I don't know what to do…. now that…" Her voice cracked. "I love someone else."

Spike's heart literally jumped into his throat. He stood and came up behind her, close enough to touch…but didn't. It finally clicked in him; maybe she did love him after all. It had just been so long, loving someone else…that she was scared.

"I've always known how to be, and what to do, and how to say things…and now…I'm scared…"

He hesitated, but only a moment, and his arms went around her, circling her belly. Pulling her to lie on his chest. She turned and buried her head in his shoulder, her body jerked outward when she shuttered, making Spike's arms shake.

"He's so lost right now Spike. And when he comes back…he'll have no one… what is going to happen to him when he realizes that my feelings for him are gone? I must be such a horrible person…to brake someone that way."

His arms held her tighter. "Hush now pet, he'll never think that. Just relax, shh."

His words slowly coaxed her into calmness and all you could here was her breathing and Spike's feet on the floor, rocking her back and forth.

Wesley watched enraged as Spike calmed Fred. He twirled a dagger in his hands wanting so desperately to use it…but it wasn't time yet. Soon the moon would be in is third cycle and Fred would die…and then everything would be in order. That simple thought brought a smile to his face.

"All the resources in Los Angeles and we can't find fricken' ring?"

Angel slammed a hardback book on Gunn's desk. Gunn looked at the floating papers falling to the floor in the books wake.

He took a look at Angel. "Or we could do it the violent way."

Angel turned and rubbed his temples. "Sorry Gunn, its just the only guy we ever come to or this kinda crap is probably dead by now."

"That was a burst full of sunshine…"

His voice turned low. "I've learned that sunshine will kill you."

"Still doesn't mean the real Wes is dead…we just need to find…"

Gunn's brow wrinkled as he looked down on a certain page, Angel turned when he stopped talking.

"What?"

He skimmed the page and looked up at Angel. "I think I found it…lemme see your drawin."

Angel handed him the drawing that had ended up on the floor. Gunn skimmed the page and sat the sketch right next to the text.

"The Clan of Komte're."

Angel's brow wrinkled. "Who?"

"It's a group of shape shifters, whose red ring is filled with virgin's blood. It's what gives them their life source…as long as the ring is filled…they live on."

He looked up at Angel a disgusted look on his face. "Man why is it always got to be virgins? Like they don't have enough problems in there life…"

Angel dazed off. "It's for purity reasons…demons can't live off of tainted blood. It just hungers them more."

Gunn waved a hand in front of Angel's face. "So that means Wes is alive right?"

He snapped back into reality, virgin gypsies leaving his thoughts. "Should be…now we just have to find this thing…and do what we do best."

Gunn stood and followed Angel out. "And that would be…" He was sure he knew the response.

"If it's alive we kill it…. if its not we bury it."

Spike stood pacing Fred's office. After Fred had had her second mental breakdown, Spike sent her off to sleep on the couch. He knew she need it, plus he liked watching her rest. Her eyes fluttering as she dreamed, her chest moving up and down in its rhythmic motion, or the way she sometimes smiled when a dream she liked stayed inside her thoughts. He also knew when this showdown with Wesley happened, it'd be better if she was asleep in her office, then watching the whole emotional rollercoaster happen firsthand. If a demon had taken over Wesley, they could kill him…probably would…and Fred didn't need to witness that.

She stirred a little and sat up on the couch, rubbing her eyes. Spike sat down on the edge of the couch and waited for her to look at him. She didn't though…avoided his gaze at all costs.

"I can tell your scared luv."

She looked at the wall taking a breath.

"But I'm not sure what about…"

She looked at him and sneered. "What do you think?"

He smirked angrily and got up, not even bothering to deal with her. He was about to tell her off when a soft whisper escaped her lips and he turned.

"What?"

"Do you think he's still alive?"

He shook his head. "I don't know pet."

"Well ya no the probability of his living is in the range of 20 to 30 and I started thinking…maybe more percentiles could be altered to justify the means of…."

And she just kept rambling on…he paid attention to her for the first half…but then completely was lost when she said something about particle co-tension and radical molecular structures.

"Whoa…whoa…ok Fred…calm down…"

He touched her shoulders and brought her to a sudden halt.

"You know I just figured I'd understand it more…if I started at the beginning to the end…"

He nodded. "Yea…but you lost me in the middle luv."

She smiled a bit. "Sorry…I think it just calms me if I make everything…"

"Professional?"

She nodded. "Look pet, that might help you when your dealing with a hamster your going to test a new chemical on…but not when your dealing with someone you love."

She instantly looked away from him and fittled with her hands, he gave them a squeeze.

Her voice barely came in above a whisper, but lucky for Spike… he was a vampire. "I can't lose you Spike…"

His stomach lurched in response, not that he didn't enjoy her saying his name. But he could tell she was distressed and frightened. Se needed him to be there for her…. to protect her…nothing more.

He smiled and swallowed. Not really sure what to say. He didn't want to tell her that he wouldn't be there for her, but could he lie and say he always would be?

"You won't." Lying it is then.

She sniffled and looked down quietly. "I lost Wesley…"

He quickly glanced at her in arrogance. That's what she thought? He didn't die…she didn't lose him yet.

"He didn't pass away pet…he's simply possessed…it's the tip of the theological iceberg…"

Why was she so quick to forget about him? Her feelings for him seem to have grown over night…or perhaps that's just the way it looked. Maybe she had feelings for him for quite some time…and that's why her relationship with Wesley had been going so badly. Although he could play pin the feeling on the scientist all bloody night and he still wouldn't get any answers…he just had to ask her.

"Fred…"

"It's a shape shifter."

Spike and Fred looked up at Angel and Gunn and detached hands. Leave it to Angel to rain on his parade. They stood and walked down her office stairs into the lab.

"Come again?"

"The reason why Wesley is acting so different is because its not Wesley."

Spike looked at him confused. "So a demon is Wesley."

Angel shook his head. "No, its not a demon."

"But Wesley isn't Wesley…"

"No Wesley isn't there at all…"

Spike shook his head to clear all the confusion. "So….let me get this straight…who the hell is Wesley again?"

Angel sighed in agitation. "Spike…just shut up."

Spike glared and sat on the counter, Fred stood next to Gunn and Angel paced trying to think.

"So if Wesley is a shape shifter…that means the real Wesley is alive somewhere…we just have to find out where."

Spike started clapping. "Way to go Angel…figured that by yourself?"

Angel glowered towards him. "Spike…"

Fred slammed her foot down, making the echo of her shoe pierce the silence of the lab. "Who the hell cares who the shape shifter is! Lets just find the damn thing, and find Wesley…stop fighting and get the hell on with it!"

Her voice became shrill at the end of her sentence and she turned on her heel, heading into her office, slamming the door shut. Spike, Angel and Gunn stared on after her, a bit worried at her outburst. Spike looked to Angel and he nodded for him to go check on her.

Spike walked up the office stairs and knocked softly on the door. He could her quiet crying inside. "Fred…can I come in?"

She didn't answer and Spike turned the knob, it wasn't locked. He went into the office, shutting the door. She was seated in her chair, with her head on her desk, her arms wrapped around her head and she lurched when she took a hitching breath. He knelt down beside her chair and lightly stoked her hair, she jolted a little, being startled.

"Sorry luv…its just me…"

She sniffled lifting her head off the desk, turning toward the kneeling figure in front of her. She threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder and neck. He hesitated a moment but then put his arms around her bending form.

He sighed. "Worried about Wesley pet?"

She nodded, her eyes stung from the wetness pouring out of them. She really didn't understand herself lately…she loved Spike…she felt it. And yet she was crying over Wesley…what the hell was wrong with her? She knew how angry Wes was going to be when she told him she fell in love with a vampire…Spike no less. Wesley was probably scared and dieing somewhere…wishing he had Fred to hold…while she selfishly had Spike hold and comfort her.

"I'm so…se-selfish." Her words jumbled out of her mouth, the hitching breaths impairing her speech.

He rubbed her back roughly, making sure she knew he was there. "How did this thought come to be?"

She lifted her face and kept it inches from his. "He-he's probably in p-pain and all I can th-think about is my-myself?"

He shook his head, is voice tried to coax her. "In no way are you being selfish pet."

She laughed a tear filled laugh. "In no way you can see…I love you…I do…"

He interrupted her. She was near hysteria, this isn't the way she should be telling her love for him. "Fred…you don't have to do this…not now."

She wasn't listening to him. "He's probably hurting and thinking about me…and when I need to be thinking about him and if I'll ever see him again…" She broke off a sob escaping her lips. "All I can think about is l-leaving him…"

She covered her face with her hands, finally losing the battle with sobbing. She let them come and shake her to the point where she slid off her office chair and onto the floor. She leaned against the side of her desk, letting the snagging breaths come and go. Spike didn't know what to do. For a moment he actually considered leaving her there to weep when his soul stopped him….or was that love? He wasn't really sure what the hell it was anymore.

He gathered her in his arms, the side of her head against his chest. Her hands remained on her face, even though Spike had tried to pry them off. His one arm circled her pulling her even closer to him, while the other held her head to is chest. And that's how they stayed…and he rocked her until the last tear fell. Even when Angel and Gunn walked in to see how she was, he gave them a simple look and shook his head…and they left. Even when his arms and legs had started to ache because he was holding and rocking her without stopping. Even when huge breaths and hiccups had replaced her sobs and even when they both wanted to move but stayed in each other's embrace anyway. They both knew what was coming…and what had to happen, but neither of them moved. Love was love…there was nothing they could do about it.


	5. The Sacrament

Chapter 5: The Sacrament

Angel and Gunn had been waiting for them for over an hour.

"You sure they're ok in there?"

Angel shook his head and shrugged. The last they saw of them, Spike was holding Fred on the floor, gently rocking her. Angel was more then ready to rip him off her, when he heard her sobbing. He had glanced around the desk to see if his ears deceived him, and there she was, clutching onto a dead man for comfort. He quietly nodded and dragged Gunn out. If that's where Fred needed to be…he gave her all the time she needed.

The door opened and Spike stalked out, closing it behind him.

"How is she?"

"Scared, angry, confused…take your bloody pick."

Spike looked at the mess of books scattered around two lab tables.

"Sorry I missed the study session…but we all know I'm more for violence. What did you find out?"

Gunn lifted one of the books from the floor. "Apparently these guys perform a ritual in which the host 's neck is sliced open and blood fills each of the rings…keeping then alive for at least 50 years."

"Does it say where it takes place?"

"That's the tricky part…its all in code." Angel took the book from Gunn and read it aloud.

"Through the blood war of three animals,

The ritual will now take place.

To separate time and human,

To separate demon and space."

Spike furrowed his brow and sat on the stool, reciting the information. "Three animals…separating time…lemme see the book."

Angel handed him the book and he flipped around in it. He finally became frustrated and slammed the book shut. And that's where he found an illustration of three animals attacking each other at once. The animals were surrounded by stars and numbers, and in the far corners of each side…a drawing of a man, a woman, and two children. He stared at it intensely and laughed out of sheer stupidity.

"What is it?"

Angel came up behind Spike, while Gunn scooted his chair next to his.

"Will someone please tell me what these three animals are?"

He pointed to the 1st one and Gunn answered him. "Wolf…"

The next. "Ram.."

Angel finished glowering. "And Hart…"

Spike smiled. "Congratulations kiddies…we figured out that the truth was under our noses the entire time."

Angel couldn't believe he missed that…let alone that Spike found it. Of course…why wouldn't Wolfram and Hart serve a blood ritual…it must have been a weekly thing for the current employees. After a few more minutes of research they concluded that the "White Room" was the only place fit enough to hold this kind of ceremony. After all the "White Room" did separate time and space, and it being the link with the Senior Partners; separated humans and demons.

"Alright Gunn you find Wes…and try to keep him from heading to the "White Room"."

"If he's not there already."

Angel looked towards the annoying voice that pierced his train of thought. "Spike go keep an eye on Fred."

He nodded and headed into her office.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find the real Wesley…check security tapes, his house…office… anything. "

"Uh Angel…one problem with your plan…Fred's gone."

Fred stirred with a pounding in her head and a ringing in her ears. She thought maybe she'd been shot up with some kind of drug because her eyes saw the room as bright white. Although after she saw the figure in the corner, she realized her vision couldn't be damaged. She was in the "White Room." The last thing she remembered was Spike leaving her side to go check in with Angel…someone had slipped in the other door to her office…and then the next thing she knew…she was here.

"Wesley?"

He smiled a wicked smile that chilled her. "To some extent yes."

She tried to wriggle and lift herself from the ground…but it was no use, she was in tight ropes that cut off her circulation and made her wrists feel like they had their own rhythmic beat. She winced feeling to ropes tug on her ankles as she tried to lift her wrists…they were connected.

"Can't be too careful you know…"

He walked towards her, side-stepping the candles arranged in a circle.

"Wesley please…" Then she stopped herself…this wasn't Wesley after all. "What do you want?"

He slid a knife from his pocket and grazed along her neck, not to kill her…yet. Just to scare her. She whimpered and pleaded that Spike or Angel came soon.

"Your blood of course."

"Damnit. Alright, change of plans. Gunn you go look for Wes, start at his office. Spike…you and me are going to the "White Room."

He started out, Spike falling closely behind. They came to the elevator, and walked in. Spike shifted from foot to foot, you could tell he was nervous.

"Spike… chill out."

"Don't tell me what to do." His voice was low and dangerous.

"Look Spike…"

"I promised her Angel…"

Angel knew Spike's promises all too well. "I know."

"I promised her she'd be safe with me…" His voice ached and quivered. It sounded like he'd already given up…and that he was talking about a corpse.

Angel nodded. "And she will be."

Fred was on the verge of fainting. The pain her arms and legs were going through, sent her body into a spiraling shock. She was in so much pain, but if she didn't stay awake…and at least pay attention…she'd die.

The elevator had finally opened up into the "White Room". Spike and Angel snuck behind a few large beams close to the ritual. Spike could see the tears on Fred's face and instantly he tightened his fist.

Angel looked over to see Spike clenching, looking like he was about to explode. "You alright?"

He barely nodded. And Angel knew why, Fred was now screaming for help and out of pain. It was killing him that he was just standing there, listening to her pain when he could stop it. But he had to wait…if he acted to early…it could get her killed.

Gunn poked around in Wesley's office for a bit, looking around his files. He'd finally made his way to the closet, searching through the coat rack, something on the floor instantly caught his eyes. It was the glimmer of something silver, Gunn lifted what looked like Wesley's glasses from the floor. He took a look toward the back and immediately jerked back, landing on the floor. Wesley's body was in the back of the closet.

Fred had started crying at that point, huge tears cascading down her face. She cried out Spike's name numerous times, making him stagger foreword in response. Angel had to keep his had on Spike's shoulder from keeping him from walking towards her…but it was only a matter of time before her shrill screaming affected him as well. But now the ritual had started, and Angel snuck slowly behind the shape shifter as Spike inched more towards Fred.

Wesley now moved in the direction of Fred with his knife, Fred shrieked and finally fainted from shock.

"And blood shall spill from this virgin neck…and I shall live on…"

"Funny…cause your survival rate just plummeted."

Wesley whirled around to face the vampire, creating just enough time for Spike to lift Fred into the elevator and down to Angel's office.

"You think you can come to my town…disturb my people…and pull this crap…demons like you never learn."

Wesley grinned and looked down at the ritual candles still burning…just enough distraction for Angel to stab him through the gut. Wesley gasped looking down at the sword, he fell to his knees, blood curdling from his mouth.

"At least it wasn't a complete lost…thanks to Mr. Whydum- Pryce." He gurgled his last few words and collapsed to the floor, disappearing in layers of smoke.


	6. Time after Time

Chapter 6: Time after time.

Spike carried Fred from the elevator and walked to Angel's office, on the way he saw Gunn sitting on the lobby steps, head in hands. He wanted to stop and ask him if he was alright…and he hesitated for a moment.

"Gunn? You alright?"

Gunn looked up, pain dripping from his eyes. "Wesley's dead…I found him in his office…he's been dead for some time."

The information hit Spike like a cinder block, and he was sure if he hadn't been holding Fred, he would have toppled over. Too many things jumped around in his brain and he decided to take one problem at a time. He took Fred into Angel's office, laying her on the couch. He untied her feet and began to undo her wrists when she started fighting him violently.

"No!!! Please…leave me alone!" She screamed. "Spike!"

He gave her a light shake. "No pet its me…hey!"

"No please….stop!!!...Spike…" He let go of her hands and she shook the rope off, making her cringe. Her breath became hitched and her tears fell down her face when she realized Spike had been the one untying her. She hurled herself into his arms, whimpering violently into his chest. He sat himself on the couch next to her and continued to hug and stroke her back.

"Oh Spike! Its you…oh god…I was so frightened."

He nodded into her mess of brown hair. "I know pet…I'm right here…shhhh."

She sniffled and pulled away from him. "What about Wesley is he ok?"

Spike looked down and Fred's look turned somber, she knew exactly what happened.

"_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after—"_

It was only fitting that Wesley's funeral had been held at night. After all he knew two vampires. Everyone gathered into a local graveyard…near the Hyperion. Wesley's folks had even flown in from England.

"_sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--   
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds"_

Gunn and Angel stood in their Sunday best, and even Spike had mustered to wear a nice coat and tie. Fred wore a short knee length black dress with her hair messily put into a half ponytail. She hardly had enough time to put makeup on. He found her sitting at her vanity, absentmindedly running a brush through her hair. He tried to pull her towards the doorway, Angel standing there waiting.

"Come on luv…we have to go."

She shook her head and Angel could see the tears forming in her eyes. "No."

Spike stood behind the vanity chair, placing his hands on her shoulders. It didn't startle her though, when she didn't see his reflection.

He lightly rubbed her shoulders and he asked her gently. "Why not?"

"Because If I go…that would mean that Wesley's really gone…and I don't think I can handle that."

Her voice broke in places and she took a shuttering breath after her sentence, trying to compose herself.

Spike literally dragged her there anyway.

"_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time   
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time"_

You can tell the priest is confused why a funeral is held during the night, but Angel is too pain-stricken to explain…everyone is.

"We are gathered here today in remembrance of Wesley Whydum- Pryce."

Fred is staring at the coffin and at the framed picture of Wesley on it. She stares until the tears blur her vision…and she can no longer see the lines of Wesley's face. Everything has a watercolor tint now…has for several days. She turns into Spike, who's standing behind her, she can't bare to look at the casket for another minute. He lets her sob into his chest and he places a strong arm around her and sets his head on top of hers. The vibration from her sobs make him shake…and he closes his eyes wishing the pain would disappear from her.

"_after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time—"_

Spike stares across the way at Angel and swears he can see tears flow down his cheeks…as well as Gunn. Fred's wailing gets a bit louder and Spike rubs her back, desperately trying to hush her so the priest won't stop and start all over again. There's no way any of them could handle this twice.

"_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time   
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time"_

The ceremony ends and the priest departs the courtyard, leaving only friends and family. Wesley's parents hug and say there goodbyes, leaving the friends of the rogue demon hunter. Fred throws a few roses onto the casket as it was lowered, while others threw knick-knacks and pictures.

Then finally when dawn was about to rise, the four remaining friends got into the limo and drove away.

Gunn thought of how Wesley and him used to play poker every Sunday…even though he'd cheat and Wesley knew.

Fred sat next to Spike and cuddled into his embrace and thought how Wesley and her used to do this on movie night…and never would again.

Spike stroked Fred's hair as she held onto him and thought how he'd taken Wesley's girl…and how…really…when it came down to it…Spike couldn't care less.

And Angel…last but not least…thought about the Hyperion. And how this would have never happened if they would have stayed put, how Wesley would never had died if he hadn't of been so selfish.

But nothing could re-write the past…or change the future… so everyone shut their mouths and pondered their own thought as the limo took them back to the place that killed their friend.

"_Time after time, _

_Time after time…_

_Time after…time." _

END


End file.
